


Berry Bubblegum

by UnderTheGoldenLights (Samunderthelights)



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Play, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/UnderTheGoldenLights
Summary: Harry makes Louis an offer he can't refuse.“You could stay and watch. I usually charge for real-life sessions, but I could make an exception for you.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Berry Bubblegum

Louis has just gotten back from doing this week’s shopping, and he is about to head out to meet up with friends. But when he goes into the bedroom to get changed, he finds his roommate of the last three years, sitting in the middle of the room, butt-naked.

For a moment he doesn’t realise what is going on, but when he sees Harry pushing himself up, before lowering himself again, he lowers his eyes. He can feel a blush creeping up on him when he sees the bubblegum pink dildo, sliding into Harry’s backside, and for a long time he is too shocked to even move.

But when Harry begins to moan loudly, one of his hands reaching to grab onto his dick, Louis snaps out of it.

He steps into the room, and he coughs, hoping it will make Harry stop. Harry just looks up, and he flashes a sheepish grin, his hand still stroking his dick, the toy still pushed deep into him.

But when Louis makes his way over to his own bed, trying his very best to ignore what is happening, he hears a laptop get shut, and the sound makes him turn around. He hadn’t even noticed the laptop before, but now that he sees it, the way it’s been set up, it is starting to dawn on him what was really happening.

“Were you talking to someone?”

“I was talking to a lot of people.” Harry grins, as he rises up to his knees. He pulls the toy out, and the sight of it glistening in the light, knowing just what it is, and what Harry was doing with it, it makes Louis’ insides feel like they are being flipped over like a pancake.

“So…”

“Come on, you’re not prudish about this kind of stuff, are you?” Harry laughs, glancing down at the toy in his hand. “I’m sorry you had to see it, but… it’s no big deal, right?”

“Wait, you were talking to a lot of people? What were you doing?” Louis asks, still trying to wrap his head around it. Still trying not to glance down at Harry’s erection. “You’re not on one of those websites, are you?”

“I am. How do you think I make the rent for this place?” Harry shrugs. “It’s more fun than serving tables all night. I go online, I have a bit of fun… people pay…”

“To watch you do that to yourself?”

“Yes, Louis. To see me have a wank, or have fun with this,” Harry says, taking another look at the pink toy in his hand. “I’m actually in the middle of a show right now, so if you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, sure.” Louis shrugs, grabbing his things from the bed, ready to leave. But there is something in Harry’s grin that tells him that he won’t be meeting with his friends today.

“You could stay and watch. I usually charge for real-life sessions, but…”

“What? You…?”

“I’m kidding, Louis. I don’t meet up with these people. They probably sit at home, having a wank in the bathroom, while their wives are cooking dinner.” Harry shrugs, already opening his laptop. “I don’t know them, alright?”

“It’d be dangerous.”

“I’m not an idiot. So, are you going to watch?”

“Sure,” Louis hears himself say, not sure where the answer came from, because sure enough, he had quickly glanced over to Harry’s bed sometimes, hoping to catch a glimpse of him when the covers had fallen off of him during the night, and sure, he had watched him, when he would walk around in nothing but a towel for hours on end after a shower. But he had never actually considered doing something like this.

He sits down on his bed, and he watches as Harry types something into his laptop, before sitting back, a confident grin on his face.

“Hi, guys! Sorry about that. So, where were we?” he asks, before leaning back against his bed, spreading his cheeks with one hand, the other picking up the bubblegum dildo again.

He slowly, almost teasingly, pushes it into himself. Seeing Harry sitting there, only feet away from him, whimpering as he pushes the toy down deeper, it is making Louis feel a rush like no other. He can feel his dick twitching at the sight of it, and on any other day he would have forced himself to think about something else. He would have tried anything to stop himself from getting hard at the sight of Harry, but not today.

So he watches him, not taking his eyes off him for one second, as Harry continues pleasuring himself with the toy, his face flushing pinker by the minute.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Harry chuckles, but he isn’t talking to his laptop. He isn’t talking to the people on the other side of the screen. He has his eyes focussed on Louis, as he begins to stroke his dick again.

Louis looks down, and he can see the large bulge in his sweats. All he wants to do is touch himself, make himself come at the sight of the beautiful young man, only feet away from him. But when Harry’s whimpers turn into a frantic moaning, he looks back up. Harry is still watching him, but the look on his face is one of pure lust, of sex.

“I’m going to come,” Harry mutters, the words disappearing into another moan. He is pushing the toy into himself with anything but a gentle touch, and just seeing how hard he is fucking himself, it makes Louis squirm in his seat. But before he can even try and make himself comfortable, he watches Harry come, his cum glistening beautifully on his tattooed stomach.

Harry keeps stroking his dick, as he slowly rises up to his knees, the toy very slowly, teasingly popping out of him.

“Fuck, that was good,” he chuckles, still a little out of breath. “Okay, guys. See you next time.”

Without wasting any more words, Harry closes his laptop, and he gets up to grab the towel from his bed to get cleaned up. But when he turns around, and he finds Louis still staring at him, he drops the towel.

“I see you enjoyed the show,” he laughs, glancing down at the bulge in Louis’ sweats.

“Fuck off, Haz,” Louis laughs uncomfortably. “So this is what you do? Every day when we’re at work, you do these… shows?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs, as he goes over to his top drawer. He opens it, and he begins to pick up a variety of toys to show to Louis, who is unable to hide how much it is making him blush to find out about all this.

But when Harry takes out a toy that looks like something out of a horror movie, Louis can only laugh.

“Please tell me you haven’t actually used that.”

“Once.” Harry grins. “I made more money that day than I usually make in a week. It’s good…”

“It just looks terrifying to me,” Louis admits. “I’d probably end up in hospital if I tried to shove that up myself.”

“Have you never been with a guy with a big dick?” Harry asks, and Louis can’t help but laugh at his roommate’s bluntness. “It’s just like that. It’s uncomfortable at first, but once you get used to it…”

“I have never had sex with a guy. I only made out with a few, and this one guy gave me head, but… it never really got that far.”

“What?” Harry laughs. “so you…?”

“Still a virgin, so to speak.” Louis grins. “On that side anyway.”

“Feel free to use any of these to see if you like it. Just make sure to give them a good clean when you’re done with them.”

“What?” Louis laughs, thinking Harry is joking, but when he looks through his drawer, before pulling out a small, berry-colored dildo, it dawns on him that this is a serious offer.

“You could start out with this one. It was my first.”

“Right…”

“Want me to show you?” Harry asks, the grin now having left his face, instead replaced with a genuine smile, something so soft in it that all Louis can do is nod. “Go on, lie down. I’ll be right back.”

Harry leaves the room, not even bothering to get cleaned up or to get dressed. Louis lies down on his bed, still struggling to wrap his head around what is happening, but when his roommate comes back in, the toy now cleaned up for use, and he sees that he hasn’t taken off his sweats, he just shakes his head, laughing.

“Come on, get them off,” Harry laughs, so Louis does as he is told, while Harry prepares the toy for use. Louis tries not to think about it too much, but when he lies back down, he becomes fully aware of what is about to happen. And when he looks down at his dick, the pre-cum already leaking out, his insides feel like they are being flipped over.

“Tell me if this is good, okay?” Harry asks, as he sits down on the side of the bed, and he nudges Louis’ leg. Louis spreads his legs, feeling more than just a little uncomfortable, because although they have seen each other naked before, this is definitely going beyond getting changed in front of each other. This is so much more intimate.

But when Harry very gently, very carefully begins to brush his fingers over his entrance, it doesn’t make him flinch. It makes him feel like kissing Harry, but he knows that this is not that, so he stares up at him, at the focussed look on his face, and he flashes the smallest of smiles, hoping that it will tell him that this is okay. More than okay.

Harry then brings the toy up to his entrance, and he carefully teases the tip in. Louis can feel his entire body reacting to the touch, and something inside of him is telling him to get it out, that it shouldn’t be there. But he ignores it, and he breathes in deep, trying to get himself to relax as much as possible, as Harry pushes the toy in deeper.

“Still okay?”

“Mhm.”

Harry begins to move the toy in and out of Louis, but as much as Louis wants to enjoy it, the sense of having to get it out is becoming too much, and he can no longer ignore it.

“Stop!” he cries out, and Harry immediately stops moving the toy. He grabs onto Louis’ thigh, and he begins to massage him, hoping it will make him relax, and after a minute or two, it begins to work, because Louis can feel his heartbeat slowing down, and his body is finally starting to feel less tense.

“Want me to go on?” Harry asks, and Louis nods, pushing his head back into the pillow. But when Harry leans down to press a kiss against the back of his thigh, before beginning to move the toy in and out of him again, he can’t help but stare at him. There is something about him in this moment that is so soft, so kind, that Louis can feel a fluttering in the pit of his stomach which he has never felt before. He doesn’t have the time to think about it though, because Harry begins to push the toy in deeper, and it makes Louis moan out loud.

“Is that good?”

“Fuck!” Louis nods, Harry now slowly but surely finding a rhythm which is starting to make Louis see stars. “It’s good, Haz!”

“Yeah?” Harry laughs. “I told you, didn’t I?”

Louis grabs onto his dick, and he begins to pump away, his orgasm already beginning to build up. He usually tries to stay in control of this, at least somewhat, but he can feel how uncontrolled his movements are, how Harry fucking him with that berry dildo is leading him. How Harry is the one who is going to make him come.

“Haz!” he cries out, in between his panting. “I’m going to come, Haz! Fuck!”

Louis looks down, at the cum staining his t-shirt, at Harry, staring at him with the fondest of smiles, his eyes so bright, so full of something Louis can’t quite place, at the toy, still halfway pushed into him.

“How was that?” Harry asks, as he places his hand on Louis’ thigh again, and he gently begins to massage it. “Better than expected?”

“Mhm,” Louis mumbles, still trying to catch his breath.

“You know where to find these, next time you want to do this.”

“Harry?” Louis asks, grabbing onto Harry’s hand, which is still on his thigh. “Next time… I want to do this.”

“This? You mean…?”

“You and me.”

“Well, you know where to find me.”

Harry flashes a smile, before leaning down, and pressing a kiss on the other man’s lips. Louis doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back, but when they hear the front door opening, followed by their roommates loudly chatting about work, they break away from each other.

“Another time?” Harry asks, a small, almost shy smile on his face.

“Unless you prefer to spend your time with those guys…,” Louis teases, glancing over to the laptop on the floor.

“I’ll still have to make the rent,” Harry laughs. “But don’t worry. There is still plenty of fun to be had… besides, I wouldn’t do this with any of them. Or with anyone else, for that matter.”

“No?” Louis asks, the fluttering in his stomach now becoming very difficult to ignore.

“For fuck sake,” Harry laughs. “When did you last see me going out with someone, huh?”

“Never. I just figured you hook up with them while we're at work, or…”

“I don’t,” Harry laughs. “I lie here, waiting for you to notice me. It only took you three years!”

“I noticed you before. I just didn’t… you know…”

“You’re an idiot, Louis.”

Harry shakes his head, but when he leans down for another kiss, Louis wraps his arms around his neck, and he pulls him back into bed.

“How about we ignore them,” Louis suggests, their roommates still very loudly talking in the other room. “and we stay here instead.”

“I like your thinking.”


End file.
